Madness Combat 5: Depredation
Madness Combat 5: Depredation is the fifth installment in the series, and the second installment in the Tricky saga. It was released on March 24th, 2005. Plot Hank's appearance changes radically since the last few episodes. He now wears circular red rimless glasses, a beanie, a mask, a black trench coat (a reference to the movie Léon) with a matching black toque (of the kind a television robber might use), and bandages all across his body. The episode opens with what might be a stronghold of the A.A.H.W. Hank sneaks around the building and manages to take down each guard with the use of his fiber wire and his silenced 1911A1 Custom. Soon, he obtains a pair of Micro Uzis and gets on the roof of a building with a glass skylight opening on top. Hank breaks through the glass and makes quick work of the 1337 agents. He heads into the second room and kills several 1337 agents with the aid of his bullet-time. As he is about to leave, Hank gets trapped in the room and the dead agents in the room suddenly become zombies, as Jesus appears. Jesus, called the Savior in this episode, is now battle-scarred; stitches and bandages spread across his head and is body is wrapped in bandages, covered by a white coat. Jesus tears the roof off of the room and Hank attempts to shoot him, but Jesus blocks them by creating an energy shield from his hands. The two then engage in hand-to-hand combat. After a little fight between them, the Savior pulls out his binary sword and Hank, without having a sword, escapes from the fight by jumping outside of the building. Hank runs near to the edge of the cliff outside and stares at a glowing red icon for a few seconds before Jesus and the zombified 1337 agents pursue him. Hank once again tries to shoot Jesus, but he easily blocks the bullets the same as before and manages to slash Hank along the back. He is soon countered with a punch and toss combo of Hank. Jesus then starts throwing his zombies at Hank, but he Hank starts grabbing and using their guns against Jesus. Jesus knocks Hank off the cliff side below with his electric powers. A zombie prepares to shoot Hank from above, but Jesus stops him and engages Hank once again. Hank manages to shoot Jesus but then the zombies enter the action. But once again, Hank shows an impressive display of his bullet-time ability and takes out all of Jesus' zombies. Jesus proceeds to fight Hank, who employs a fighting style identical to "Gun-Kata", (a fictional martial art invented in the movie Equilibrium (2002)) but is ultimately knocked off the ledge and to the very bottom of the area where several 1337 agents are posted. After killing some of the agents, a streetsign pops up out of the ground. The streetsign then slides quickly to the right and slams an agent to the ground. Tricky shows up from the ground, but is quickly shot down by Hank. Jesus reappears in the action and moves at Hank's direction, about to strangle him. All of a sudden, the time freezes, and we can see Tricky on the foreground of the screen. Then, the entire tone of the flash changes, becoming so insane as to make the previous flashes appear tame and sane in comparison. Two phrases of text appear: REALITY COMPROMISED THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED The Improbability Drive grants Tricky powers of incredible speed combined with superhuman strength and reflexes, but at the cost of his sanity. Tricky, now shaking in his frenzy, blasts out of the ground between Jesus and Hank, rupturing it. Jesus summons his Binary Sword and tries to attack Tricky. But in a split second, Tricky grabs Jesus, and Hank tries to shoot Tricky, accidentally shooting Jesus. Tricky then jumps behind Hank and knocks him down. Not giving Hank time to breathe, Tricky beats Hank and smashes him up to the top of the cliff with his streetsign. Tricky then turns and grabs Jesus' body. The screen switches to Hank landing up on top of the cliff. Suddenly, two people drive up to Hank in a convertible and quickly throw Hank a dragon sword. They quickly pull in reverse and are crushed by a Flying Party that falls from the sky. Tricky then jumps to where Hank is, with the head of Jesus in his hand, which was decapitated from above the jaw and a text appears, saying: DANGER PLAYER TWO: ELIMINATED Tricky then goes into a short fight with Hank. Despite managing to hold his own for most of the fight, and even gaining the upper hand near the very end, Hank can't manage to defeat the clown: Tricky stabs Hank through the chest with his traffic sign. In self defense, Hank pounds him and then slices off the top of his head. An immense amount of blood squirts from Tricky's head and he dies after a short convulsion. But according to the Improbability Drive this was not supposed to happen, and Tricky gets up again. Two lines of text appear in the bottom of the screen: OMFG YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU! In a split second Tricky rips off Hank's head and smashes it repeatedly against the ground, pulverizing it. Having defeated both Hank and Jesus, Tricky then makes the peace sign happily as the episode ends. Weapons Image: 1911A1_MC5.png|1911A1 Custom Image: AK47 MC4.png|AK-47 Image: AUG MC5.png|AUG Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Binarysword MC4.png|Binary sword Image: Deagle_MC5.png|Desert Eagle Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:Fiber.png|Fiber wire Image: Glock20 MC6.png|Glock 20 Image: MicroUzi MC5.png|Micro Uzi Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image: Uzi MC5.png|Uzi Trivia *The Flying Party in this episode is a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams *When Hank gets to the glass opening, on the top of the building, there is a notice on the side, where it is written: Please, do not crash through this window and kill all the people inside. Thanks! ''- Mgmnt '' *Jesus' robe and Hank's clothes are the same, but with a difference in color and Hank having a belt, which connects with his collar. *This is the first episode where Hank, Sanford and Deimos are all seen alive at the same time on the same screen, another time is one non-canon episode, Incident: 100A. *When Hank gets the AUG, a silencer appears on it for a split second when he twirls it around and when the AUG falls onto the ground. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes